Becoming Quake REWRITE
by Primeval of Matter
Summary: This is a rewrite of the story Becoming Quake. Skye is fed up with being locked away in a secluded cabin and runs away. She runs into an Avenger along the way and, well, you'll have to read to find out. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post this rewrite. It's been a busy couple a of months. First things first, this story will be slightly different from the original. This is still about Skye joining the Avengers, but there will be a couple tweaks. The story now takes place right after season 3 ended, when Lincoln died. Ghostrider hasn't came into the picture yet. The new Avengers ARE a part of the Avengers this time around. The accords don't exist, so the civil war never happened. This means no Spider-Man or Antman. Sorry. Skye went by Daisy when she was with her parents, but after her mom died she went by Skye again. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know about her real name. There might be a couple other changes, but I will try to keep them to a minimum. If you don't like it, don't read it. Anyways, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy - Primeval of Matter**

 **-0-**

 **Chapter One**

Skye leaned back in her chair. She looked at the pen in her hand and sighed. She twirled it a couple times before sitting up straight and crumpling up the paper in front of her.

She tossed it into the garbage bin and frowned when she saw how large the pile of papers had gotten. She turned back to her desk and took out yet another piece of paper.

Skye blew a loose strand of hair out of her face and started writing again. She had been doing this for at least two hours so far. There wasn't a computer in the cabin she could use, or a phone, or any electronic really.

She had some lights scattered about, standard kitchen appliances, and a security system. That was it. They really didn't want her to hack anything. She had already tried messing with the security panel, but whenever she got into the system the power went out.

She gave up on escaping a while ago. There were no cameras, and the cabin was guarded by fences and land mines and all sorts of things that she didn't even know about.

The only contact she had with the outside world was through writing. Letters were picked up and dropped off once a month by a group of soldiers. These soldiers also brought her food and anything else she needs to survive.

She knew they were probably armed to the teeth with deadly weapons, and never attacked them when they came by. She only got letters from three people.

Coulson's monthly letter was filled with questions. Not stuff like how are you, or are you feeling better though. They were professional questions or requests, like "Have you been practicing with your powers?" or "Can you test out your abilities against this substance I have provided for you?". Skye knew he was testing her talent, trying to figure out if he could make something that she couldn't break. He sent her different materials to test, and if she didn't, bad things happened. All of his questions were centered around her powers, and not her well being. It was as if they never were friends, as if they were strangers.

May's letters were slightly better. They were strictly professional as well, and they never contained anything about her. May would give short and dry reports of the previous month. There was never too much information, she would tell Skye who got hurt and mention how the process was going for the Inhuman cure. She would've believed May was telling her this because she cared if not for the questions and prompts that would follow this info. May was just trying to get more info out of her about the incidents and her emotional state, trying to see if she was a usable asset.

Jemma's letters, however, she looked forward to. Jemma always told her about all the drama going on at the base. She learned about who hooked up, about who fought, about that new agent who was an incompetent imbecile, and tons of more interesting tidbits. Simmons used humor and wit to try and cheer Skye up, and she was grateful for it.

Right now she was writing her letter to Jemma. Mail day was today, and the guards had just left. She was trying to think of what to say to her friend. She didn't have much to do here.

There were some books to read, some papers to write on, a couple games to play by herself, but nothing really interesting. She kept all of Jemma's letters and read them whenever she was feeling down.

Skye sighed again and put down her pen. She stood up. She started pacing around the room. _"God, this sucks."_ She thought.

 _"It's not fair that I'm stuck out here in this cabin again. I have full control of my powers. I'm not a danger to anyone. Well, at least I'm not usually a threat._

 _What I really need it someplace where I can get over everything that's happened._ _I need to get over my PTSD. I need to stop thinking about Trip, Lincoln, my mother, hell, even Raina!_

 _Some part of me thinks it's not my fault that they died, but the other part of me knows it's is. I need to stop dwelling on thoughts of the Temple and all the chaos that followed after it in the Afterlife and during the ship incident."_

Skye started to talk to herself. "I need this, I need that, I keep demanding things I don't deserve. After everything I've done I don't deserve to sleep soundly, to forget about the deaths and disasters I've caused."

"I just wish that I wasn't sent away to this place again. But, I did hurt people. I killed people under Hive. I killed people as an Agent trying to do the right thing. I'm not a good person, but I'm going crazy in here!"

"And now I'm talking to myself." She sighed. "I miss the old team. I miss my van. I miss when I was mostly innocent, when I helped people through freedom of information, when I had never used a gun."

Skye frowned and stopped talking. _"But that's impossible."_ She looked at the handful of pictured decorating the cabin wall. Her pictures of her team at her base or on her plane.

She walked up to one Coulson had taken back before HYDRA had revealed itself and before she was an agent or an Inhuman. It was a picture of one of their Friday night nerf gun battles.

She was crouched behind the couch on the Bus, her nerf gun aimed at Fitz and laughing. Jemma and Fitz both were shooting at her and there were bullets everywhere.

May and Ward were in the back. Ward was in the process of rolling his eyes and May had a small smile on her face. Skye grinned as she remembered that fight.

At the end, they all ended teaming up against Ward. May even joined the fray with a gun of her own. Ward himself picked up a gun and started fighting back, but it was too late by then.

Skye's smiled fell once she remembered what Ward had done, and she glanced down the line at the photos of her new team, of her and Simmons, her and Fitz, her and Coulson, her an Trip and Lincoln.

She could feel the tears starting to come to her eyes and she turned around quickly, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She cleared all the thoughts from her mind and breathed out, opening her eyes again.

She missed them. She missed her old team. She missed her new team. She missed when she wasn't locked up. She hated being locked up.

She hated everyone treating her differently and ignoring her. She was tired of having no technology and no human contact. She was tired of everything at the moment.

She looked back at the paper on her desk and made up her mind. She sat back down, picked up the pen, and wrote. A couple minutes later, she read it over and smiled.

Skye walked over to her bedroom, grabbed a backpack and her one change of clothes. She grabbed some food that wouldn't expire, a kitchen knife, and a couple other things she thought she might leave.

After she had taped the paper to the door, she put the backpack over her shoulder and messed with the security panel. The power went out, and she knew it was her chance to get out.

She blasted to door handle off and pushed as hard as she could. She managed to open it wide enough to get out and then shut it again. She began to run through the the woods, making sure to watch for fences and booby traps.

She looked for signs of land mines and nets. After she had cleared the cabin's defenses, she looked back and smiled before sprinting away to wherever this forest would take her.

She wondered what month it was. She asked Jemma once but she had said she wasn't allowed to tell her. Skye had no idea how long she had been locked away in that prison, but she knew she was never going back.

 **Sorry it was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you.**


End file.
